Element Bottle
The are the main collectable items that appear in Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure. They are used to transform and perform attacks. They are powered via the Element Spirits, who can also fill the bottles with an antidote to cure Latte. Appearance The element bottles are small decorative bottles vaguely reminiscent of perfume or a jar. Each one has gold accents and gem decorations, and beneath the topper is an etched bow decorated with a symbol from the bottle. Flower A pink flower-shaped bottle that has a pale pink flower topper to match the flower on the bow. At the middle of the bottle are two gold flower designs with hearts cut out of each petal of the inner-flower, which surrounds a bright pink gem. Surrounding the flower are small gold dots, flowers, hearts, and diamonds. Above it are three lilac flowers. Water A light blue droplet-shaped bottle that has a matching design on the bow and a pale blue topper that resembles water splashing out. At the middle of the bottle is a gold droplet with stars an dots cut out on one side and a sapphire droplet on the opposite. On top of the droplet are six gold stars coming in three alternate sizes, and on the lower part is pale blue splashing water. Light A yellow diamond bottle that has a pale yellow crown topper and a diamond on the bow. At the middle of the bottle is a gold diamond surrounded by four triangular pieces, each tipped by a dot, with diamond and hearts cut out of it. At the center is an orange gem diamond. Surrounding the gold piece are line, dot, and diamond shapes, and on the lower corners are white designs. Fruits A pale pink bottle with an apple on the bow and the topper shaped like a hot pink peach or strawberry with hearts on the corner. At the center of the bottle is a gold pair of cherries, one colored red with hearts on it, the other is adorned by a hot pink gem heart. Surrounding this are gold hearts and dots. Ice A pale blue snowflake-shaped bottle with a white gemstone topper that has a snowflake etched at the center. A gold snowflake resides at the middle of the bottom surrounded by four purple diamonds to match the sapphire diamond placed in the center. Lightning A gold bottle vaguely shaped like a lightning bolt with an orange star topper that has wavy lines behind it. The design on the bottle consists of several various sized lightning bolts, triangles, and stars. At the middle is a small orange gem star and a fuchsia lightning bolt. Leaf A green bottle shaped like a leaf with a dark green sprouting leaf topper. A clover adorns the bow to match the gold design at the center, which has three sections decorated by green hearts and ovals. The remaining section has an emerald gem heart on it. On the lower corners of the clover are fuchsia petals. Rain A soft blue bottle shaped to resemble an opened umbrella with rain pouring beneath it. The blue lid resembles a large droplet with two smaller ones drawn on it and a curled shape on each side, and on the bow is a curved droplet. At the middle of the bottle is a gold umbrella with a single segment colored pale blue, opposite of a sapphire droplet. A large pearl droplet resides beneath the umbrella, and surrounding it are smaller dots and droplets of water. Fire A peach flame-shaped bottle with a red topper and a flame on the bow. At the middle is a gold layered flame design surrounded by triangles, dots, and circles. At the center is a pink oval-shaped gem, and on either side is an orange fiery creature or wisp. Original Element Bottles Fuwa - A round hot pink bottle with a gem topper on the corner and a pink gem winged heart. At the center is a gold star-shaped frame where an image of Fuwa resides, with a pastel rainbow gradient background. Surrounding the star are dots and hearts. Miracle Leap - A gold rounded bottle with a pale yellow stylized topper and a heart at the middle of the bow. At the center is a pink clock frame with a pair of white wings, and the image on it depicts Cure Yell, Star, and Grace, along with Latte. At the center is a gold pair of heart-shaped clock hands attached to a pink gem. Ocean - A pale blue bottle resembling a facing downward clam shell. At the middle of the bow is a sphere, and the topper resembles a pale pink upward facing clam shell. At the middle is a blue dolphin and a gold shell adorned by a garnet water drop gem. Surrounding these are small gold dots and water drops. Mascot - A light pink bottle that resembles a heart with a lilac paw print topper and a heart on the bow. At the middle is a heart with a smaller light blue heart at the center of a gold frame. On top of the hearts reside Rabirin, Pegitan, and Nyatoran, and smaller hearts decorate the bottle. Types of Element Bottles Original Element Bottles Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Special Element Bottle.jpg|Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Special Element Bottle Miracle Leap Element Bottle.png|Miracle Leap Element Bottle Ocean Bottle.jpg|Ocean Element Bottle Mascot Bottle.jpg|Rabirin, Pegitan and Nyatoran Bottle Latte Cupcake Element Bottle.jpg|Latte Cupcake Element Bottle HGPC Tsuki Element Bottle.jpg|Moon Element Bottle HGPC Houseki Element Bottle.jpg|Jewel Element Bottle Trivia *Element Bottle is the first transformation devices that does not have the new Cure transformation in order to avoid leak. Gallery Category:Items Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Devices